


Myths and legends

by OuijeeJuice



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, South Park: The Stick of Truth, rating may change in the future, will update tags as fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuijeeJuice/pseuds/OuijeeJuice
Summary: After finding out about the grand wizards plan to keep Kenny off the throne the princess runs away from the Keep to tell the elves the wizards plan. During the trip she runs into the barbarian chief Tweek, they find each other impossible to deal with but have to rely on each other if Princess Kenny has any hope to stop Cartman's plans.





	Myths and legends

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating my other twenny fic soon so stay tuned for that!
> 
> It's been a while since I've created a fic so comments would be appreciated <3

Kenny woke up with a stir as the sound of the Keep’s servants running around the courtyard woke her up, she supposed that’s what she deserved for having the window open last night but this was one of the rare times the stars could be seen from her window in the palace and she couldn’t resist. Stirring in bed the princess reluctantly got up to start the day, a whole day full of the joy of scholars from her tutor Wendy. Honestly all she wanted was one day off but it was getting closer and closer to the future queen's birthday, at least she assumed that since the weather had warmed up. 

 

Just one more month.

 

In one more month she would be crowned queen.

 

One month until she could make her own rules.

 

One month until she was free.

 

While the princess knew that just because she was queen she didn’t get to make her rules she just knew she’d be able to be free from the Wizards foolish ones.

 

At least she wouldn’t have to sneak off into the villages anymore, Eric always had been insistent that she stayed in the confinement of these dull stone walls.  _ “I just don't want those bastard elves slaughtering their way into this kingdom and murdering you amongst the villagers, Kenny,” said he “It’s for your future my dear, you will understand when you become queen.”  _

 

Well tough luck lard ass because she would be queen soon and as soon as she did she was going to those damn villages as much as she wanted. Maybe she’d visit other human villages outside of the walls. Hell if she wanted to she could even visit the  _ elven  _ villages. Pfft nah like she’d ever visit those  _ beastly  _ places, the war was still tender or so she had been told. Only recently had the wizard and the elf king came to an agreement so she would have to carry on carefully walking around that thin tightrope when she had the crown.

 

A knock at the door distracted her from her thoughts “come in!” She called and cringed at the tone of her own voice, deary it got so rough when she first woke up. Hearing the approval she watched the beloved paladin Butters stick his round head through the doors crack “mornin princess! I know you aint supposed to be awake so early but Scott said he saw you through the window.”

 

Ah yes, the stable boy. She had only seen him in passing when she snuck out into the servants courtyard but he was a good guy, he told the most fascinating stories and she did wish she could hear them more often. “That’s perfectly fine Butters! Was there something you wanted?” She cocked her head curiously at him “ah right, The grand wizard had the new flowers of the month planted I wanted to show you! They’re your favourite ones, in honour of your coronation this month.” 

 

She brightened at the idea, oh how wonderful that sounded indeed! Just the thing to take her mind off that dreadful scholar she had scheduled to endure. Getting ready to leap off of the bed she realised she was still in her evening gown “oh dear, Butters would you mind meeting me at the garden? I still need to get changed.” “O-Oh gee! Of course princess, I’ll meet you there!” with a deep bow he scampered out of the room and down the hall.  

 

Hopping out of bed she threw open her closet doors open chest puffing out with pride as she looked at her clothing choices. She decided to wear her traditional dress, gifted to her as a child she always requested to have this dress recreated each birthday. Over the years she would add a new accessory to it, this year she was often spotted seeing a gorgeous brown fur hide as a cardigan around it. She always thought that the rich browns worked against the soft lilac.

 

Dividing her monster of a hair into two neat golden plats she tucked the stray strands behind her ear and twirled, carelessly throwing on a pair of old boots she threw on the crown on her way out of the door. Kenny was always fiercely told to wear her crown like a badge of honour, Eric took personal offence if he saw her without it. She always thought he was sensitive like that.

 

Oh right, Eric didn’t know she was awake yet. Slowing her run down the large empty corridors into a quiet creep, if he knew she was out so early she would have to have her classes early and no one wants that. Speak of the devil.. As she rounded the corridor she heard the wizards booming voice in a room adjacent to her, Kenny always was a curious girl.  _ Too curious for her own good  _ as Eric said, thinking back to this day Kenny was thankful for this trait. She dared not ponder what her fate would of been if she just kept running that fateful day.

  
  


“Of course this plan still needs to be refined but we have a month” Eric boasted as Kenny pressed her ear against the slightly adjacent door. “No doubt I will be able to find her some poor fool who will want to marry her” he drawled, he must of been pacing as the floorboards creaked under him, clearly groaning under that pressure. “In case no one wants to chain themselves to such a she beast I can rely on you right?” 

 

Rely on who? For what? 

 

“Of course your grandness” Her eyes widened at that voice, that was.. No way.. That voice belonged to Leslie Meyers the most feared sorceress in the land. Kenny always heard stories, she was supposed to be an unbiased entity able to crush worlds in her petite palms if she wanted to. “If not then I lend you the power of the stick, I’ll bless your staff with those powers that night. There’s nary a chance the little wench could survive the blast.”

 

He could of sworn he heard that fat bastards smirk in his voice, she had the nerve to go in there and wring his neck for this but of course that would be treason; the princess doubted her tiny hands could wrap themselves around it anyways. 

 

“Perfect, I’ll say that little scheming elf king did it, the war will go back on as planned since the poor humans will miss their d _ ear princess  _ so, I suppose I should say their Queen but she will only be around for a week at most.”

 

Kenny couldn’t believe her ears, this must be a horrid dream this.. Eric wouldn’t do this. He had watched her since she was brought into the castle he always thought of him as a shitty brother or a strained uncle surely he wouldn’t want to kill her, right? Backing away from the door she slowly kept going, her legs felt like lead as she walked. Suddenly walking towards the garden felt like walking to her death sentence seeing those god awful flowers just reminded her of her soon fate.

 

How appropriate that the garden was now decorated with deep violet Aconites and Chrysanthemums all varying in different colours and shapes. Seeing Butters in the middle of it nearly caused her to cry, dearest sweet Butters was her closest and longest friend; could of he known about this? Maybe that’s why he called her out here so early.

 

“Goodness Princess! You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” 

 

Clinging onto the Paladin for dear life she let out a shaky breath, it sounded like her windpipe had been crushed and it may as well of. “Butters.. My dearest Paladin, if I told you a secret would you keep it?”

 

The paladin, the dear sweet paladin nodded in response as he set Kenny down on a bench. “Of course princess what on earth is the matter?” Her grip on his sleeves were tight, like a vice. “I think it would be best if I left the Keep” Butters gasped “Leaving the Keep!” She hissed for him to be quiet. “Why? It’s dangerous out there princess you know.. With the Elves and all” Kenny meekly nodded in response “I know dear Butters but I simply cannot be here, I fear my paranoia for being queen is getting to me.” It was a white lie but a necessary one since Butters can’t save a secret to save his life.

 

“I merely want to meet the people, so they have faith in me as a ruler” He frowned sitting down next to the princess “You must be back before your coronation princess, I will cover for you though. If the wizard tries anything I’ll.. Well I’ll lead the mission to ‘find’ you. Please write to me in your travels I couldn’t bear it if you died.” Kenny was positively beaming at this point, flinging her arms around him she kissed his cheek finally her fears didn’t feel like mountains. “Thank you Butters” she whispered as she blinked away her tears, her voice sounding hoarse again “Thank you so much.”

 

Kenny didn’t pay attention in her lectures that day, not that she did most days but instead she pondered over her escape plans. Butters was shifted for the night guard tonight, he would meet her in the courtyard at nightfall after supper, that’s when she was left to her own devices. Her bags were packed full of clothes and food. Butters gave her enough gold pieces to give her a week of shelter and food, that was how long he was told she was going to be out for. 

 

Kenny didn’t know where she was going, that realisation hit her harder then Eric's confession. As Butters handed her a sharp thin blade her mind was racing, the elves were her best allies in this situation. Of course she didn’t know if she would be killed upon sight with how savage they are but she had to have faith, she needed to tell the king Eric's plan. Hopefully they would know how to put this to rest, she had to have faith in the elves.

 

Butters helped her mount the horse she saw that sweet stable boy take care of, herevealed that it was meant to be her horse when she was crowned queen. Saying goodbye to him was hard, she feared what would happen to him when Eric found out she was gone. He insisted that he would tell the wizard he saw her that day, that would give her a day extra. Kenny could tell by the twinkle in his bright blue eyes that he had a plan, giving Butters her old neck lace as a token while she was gone she gave him a final goodbye.

 

He lead her out of the back gate of the giant walls, she always dreamed of leaving these towering confinements but not like this, she never believed that this would be her circumstances. A lantern lit by Butters magic illuminated the map she stored in the breast of her dress as she rode out, the breeze was much cooler at night. Part of her wished she took Butters with her but he was happy here and she knew that, unlike her he had a thriving life within the keep. 

 

The map told her to head north so she did just that, she wouldn’t stop until she reached the woods. The woods were safe she was told, the paladin warned her of the barbarians but as far as Kenny was concerned the barbarians were a myth. Mere obstacles in her path, if a myth was going to keep her from dying then she supposed she would have to slay it.

  
  
  


As confident when she first set off it had been three hours until she reached the lustrous forest that divided the two major kingdoms. The stars seemed so bright tonight, akin to fire in the sky truly this was nothing like the keep. Tugging the hood over her head she tried to stay on the path through the threes but everything looked the same, she was certain that this tree has been passed four different times. That shrubbery looked the same and that boulder looked familiar, god she was slowly growing paranoid, maybe it would be best to set up camp soon. 

  
  


Part of her pondered if the barbarians would be bothered if she did set up camp but then again the woods did belong to no one, she had faith in that rule Wendy was smart after all and if she said that then it must be true. Kenny was tired but alert, if she heard something then she’d jump on the horse and leave.. Easy.

 

Settling in a clearing of trees she tied her horse to a sturdy tree, cupping water in her hands for it to drink. she was proud of her to set up the campfire, sure it looked small and pathetic and it may of taken her.. Too long for it to start but this was her first time. Princesses were not supposed to make fires as it was not proper but Kenny always favoured getting her hands dirty. 

 

Setting her fur coat on the dirt she sat down on top of it, tugging her hood harder for some added warmth, her mind was racing but she knew she had to get some form of sleep. If she didn’t she wasn’t going to be alert enough to keep travelling. Any day she loses is a day for Eric to find her and she feared that, what could stop him from murdering her out in these woods, no one would find her. Butters would go out searching for her without realising that the future was buried six feet under this cold cruel soil.

 

A shift in the trees caused her to jump, hand immediately reaching for her blade that nestled in the loop of her belt, she wouldn’t take any chances. Did Eric find her already? Surely he wouldn’t of known her plan as far as he knew the princess knew nothing. Hearing her horse make a startled noise to her left made her jump up but it was too late, strong arms wrapped themselves around her neck and waist. Oh god this was how she was going to die, her over active mind screeched at her to do anything. Anything would do! Kick and scream! Bite the assailant anything would do! Her hand gripped the handle of the sword, the blade glistening against the dull fire as she angled the the sword in a diagonal motion and swiped. 

 

It was sharp but she didn’t think it would be sharp enough to slice through the person's skin like a letter opener to a sealed envelope. With a grunt she was released and fell to the ground, dirt found its way into her mouth and she frantically spat it out as she turned around, the person was pale at least from what she could tell. On their arms were dark patterns swirling around the bicep and forearm. Those duty story books locked away in her bedroom taught her what those markings meant.

 

_ They were barbarian markings. _

 

_ A barbarian attempted to attack her. _

 

Hearing her horse freaking out caused the princess to snap out of her thoughts, as she sat up she was shoved down against the ground again, sporadic hands shoved her head close to the fire, she could feel the beads of sweat start to form against her skin. It was the same barbarian she had cut before, squirming under their weight she attempted to knee them in the gut but that was useless. 

 

She was pinned down against the dirt, the barbarians hands felt like they were crushing her weak skull, she could feel her world spinning as she clawed at the dirt trying to reach something. Her hand grazed a stone acting as a barrier for the fire, her hand burned as she kept her tight grip around it but her adrenaline caused her to push past it raising her arm she collided it against the attackers temple. 

 

It didn’t seem to hurt them but it distracted them, wriggling out of their grasp she ran towards her horse, she was getting the fuck out of there right now. Her lip and chin was throbbing, blood trickled down her brow from the impact, she could feel the blood mixing with the soil ugh how unladylike.

 

The tip of a cool blade resting against her throat caused her movements to still.

 

“Let the horse go”

 

A nasally voice cut through the tough tension like the blade against her throat could do, she could hear shuffling behind her as she let go. This was it, Eric hired these people and she knew it.

  
  


“Turn around”

 

A new voice spoke, it sounded stern yet fast. It reminded her of her instructors, they were always snappy. 

 

Raising her hands she turned around showing she was no threat, at least now she was able to see whoever was holding the blade. They- no he wore some kind of blue hat and was covered in thick dark clothing, standing behind him was the barbarian she attacked who she now discovered was a man, his right arm was still trickling blood.

 

_ Drip _

 

Harsh purple eyes met piercing green ones, the barbarians eyes only seemed to glow against the black markings on his face.

 

_ Drip  _

 

“Take off the hood.”

 

_ Drip _

 

With trembling slightly burnt hands she obliged taking the hood off her head slowly. The gold of the crown she was trained to wear glistened against the light of the fire, it somehow managed to make the barbarians eyes seem brighter.

 

Those wild wide eyes narrowed instantly, it appeared that he was sizing her up.

 

“Lower your weapon Feldspar, This is Princess Kenny from the Kupa Keep.”

 

There it was, that stern yet fast tone it was like the voice followed its own sporadic tempo seeing to slow and quicken as it pleases.

 

“You have nerve being this far from the keep princess. Take that horse of yours and follow me, if you dare raise that blade of yours again I’ll rip your arm off myself.”

 

Oh no oh no no no they were going to take her to the keep weren’t they? Dawn had not risen yet she couldn’t be delivered back there into the wizards hands so soon. 

 

“You mustn't take me back to the Keep!” She pleaded taking a step forward, the barbarian and Feldspar taking a step towards her made her retreat back to the horse.

 

“You’re not going back yet, you’re getting cleaned up and are going to answer for attacking the chief.” Feldspar snapped in that monotone voice of his.

 

The chief rolled his eyes as he listened to his companion “we won’t be taking you to the keep, we’re not welcomed there. However you will be telling us what you’re doing running from it in the first place.”


End file.
